The present invention relates to a grinder/polisher. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved retractable water dispenser arm for a grinder/polisher.
Grinder/polishers are in use in many industries. They are often used to prepare samples of metals, polymers, ceramics or the like for further examination, such as by microscopic examination.
Grinder/polishers include a sample or specimen holder that is configured to rotate relative to a platen that is also configured to rotate. In this manner, there are two rotating motions occurring simultaneously. A slurry, generally abrasive, is injected onto the platen to provide an abrasive medium for grinding and polishing the specimen.
The platen is supported within a bowl which serves as a repository for debris that is generated during the grinding/polishing operation. Water or another fluid is used to rinse the bowl to clear the debris. It has been found that even with known rinsing systems, debris can collect in the bowl and cause unsightly and inconvenient accumulation in the bowl.
Known water dispensing systems have long, unwieldy hoses and often require that an operator use two hands to properly dispense water. This can be quite cumbersome when the operators hands and attention are required for grinding/polishing the specimen. It can also be cumbersome when trying to thread or push a length of hose back into an opening in the base of the grinder polisher.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved water dispensing system for a grinder polisher. Desirably, such a dispensing system permits one-handed operation for dispensing water during grinding/polishing operations. More desirably, such a system provides for self storing of the supply hose and prevents inadvertently directing water spray out of the grinder/polisher bowl.